Cancer remains a disease for which existing treatments are insufficient. For example, it is expected that by the end of 2015, more than 1.6 million new cases of cancer will be diagnosed and close to 600,000 people will die from the disease. While major breakthroughs are changing how we prevent, treat, and cure cancer, there is a clear need for additional drug-like compounds that are effective for the treatment of cancer.